


All Your Fault

by HousesofthePagey



Category: John Bonham - Fandom, John Paul Jones - Fandom, Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HousesofthePagey/pseuds/HousesofthePagey
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little liquid courage to get something off your chest.





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and the like are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

Being a musician was a tough gig as it were but when you threw being part of the rhythm section on top of it you were almost doomed. This was especially true in the case of John Paul Jones, bassist for Led Zeppelin. Everyone fawned over Robert and Jimmy with their luscious locks and provocative ways. Jonesy wasn’t exactly sexually dead but was sort of set back from the crowd unlike the other two. On that note though Jonesy was convinced they could be performing backstage out of eye sight of the crowd and still pull all the attention to themselves. And it wasn’t like either man was going out of their w

ay to overshadow the others. They were simply good at being bold and brash and he was only bold with an instrument in his hands.  
The band was hanging out in some dingy club working some kind of event Grant had set up for them. He really didn’t pay attention to the details. Jonesy simply showed up where and when he was asked to and did his best to mingle and be pleasant. He wasn’t necessarily shy as much as he was simply the quiet type. That was precisely why he was at the bar alone nursing a glass of champagne. Robert was the first of them all to flutter away with a girl on each arm, Jimmy was talking to Grant and someone else who happened to look important and who the hell knew where Bonzo was. It was like losing a hyperactive child in a china shop; it should have been impossible.  
  
_“JONESY!”_ Came the rather boisterous voice, throwing him out of his thoughts and his skin as he jumped on his barstool, wearing the remainder of his glass. Wonderful. Suddenly the bigger man was next to him, facing the other direction with the back of  his forearms leaning against the bar. Bonzo drank down the rest of his beer, setting it on the counter beside him. “What. AAAAARE you doing here by yourself.” Oh great. He was trashed and Jonesy was wet.  
  
_“Well I was enjoying a drink but now I seem to be wearing it so if you don’t mind…”_ He had been wearing white so his shirt was practically see through and sticking to him which made him wildly uncomfortable. The drummer must have followed his line of thinking because he could feel those eyes, those beautifully green eyes, staring a hole through his damp clothing.

  
Jonesy stammered something out of an apology and quickly brushed past his friend who had gone to reach out and grab his arm but missed just enough his fingertips brushed over his own. When he made it outside Jonesy ducked around the corner, trying to keep his heart rate from pounding in his chest before he made the short walk towards his place. When he was just outside his home he realized that he wasn’t alone and this time when Bonzo went to grip his arm he didn’t miss.  
  
“Jonesy…What is bloody wrong with you?” This wasn’t about his shirt being wet because no one blushed that hard over something like that and they certainly didn’t just storm out of a club because of it. Anyone in their right mind would have been demanding free drinks all night or something; even someone as quiet at Jonesy. 

_“I…well…you see…”_ Oh just wonderful. Now he was tongue-tied on top of already being embarrassed and harboring a partial arousal he was hoping was well hidden. He wanted to crawl under a rock at that very moment just to disappear. Jonesy took a step back and slipped on a loose rock which sent him careening to the ground with Bonzo landing on top of him in a very suggestive manner. The bassist was on his back while the drummer was straddling one of his legs, still holding onto his arm. He tried to shift and felt that his arousal had only gotten worse, whimpering a bit when Bonzo moved. In a move that was a bit bold for him he took Bonzo’s hand and placed it over his cock, taking in a sharp breath. _“THIS. This is what’s wrong.”_

  
_“Wait…did you… because of me…?”_ Jonesy quickly nodded in responded the question and thought he was going to melt when Bonzo began feeling him over, slowly stripping off his shirt. _“I didn’t even know you looked at bloke’s Jonesy…_ ” His lips wandered over the soft skin, finding the more he pushed and felt out the bigger and more eager the response Jonesy gave him was. That was such a rush. The rush of being desired was unmatched.  
  
Jonesy’s head was starting to spin from all of the stimulation. With every touch he was wanting his friend more and more to a point he was aching terribly. But Bonzo didn’t seem to miss a beat, his lips continued to move over the other man’s neck and shoulder while working down the smaller man’s jeans along with his own enough for them to be out of the way. The sounds coming from Jonesy’s mouth had made him harder than stone and he was needing to touch him as much as he needed to be touched. There was a raw, animalistic hunger there and Bonzo intended on feeding it.  
  
Bonzo had was enough consideration and care between them to make sure Jonesy was properly prepped and when he gave the go ahead Bonzo slipped inside of the other man’s entrance inch by inch, a deep growl passing from his lips as he gave the time for them both to adjust before working in rapid, deep thrusts. The drummer's movements were so precise and on point that when he struck that bundle of nerves nestled deep inside each man the cries he made could have risen the dead. He was pleading for more, for the other man to never stop until he tensed with climax, striping his stomach and Bonzo’s with his warm cum. The other man wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Jonesy’s body tensing around him setting him off.

  
  
Jonesy wasn’t sure how long they rested there outside, under the stars with him wrapped up in those big strong arms of his friend. He was sure Bonzo had said something sweet to him but he was too focused on listening to the other man’s heartbeat that he didn’t notice eventually falling asleep and waking up awhile later in his bed; the only difference being Bonzo was still there and he was holding onto Jonesy as if he never wanted to leave. The feeling that hit him was so surreal that he felt his stomach knotting and he tensed a bit. Bonzo must have sensed this because he began to rub Jonesy's hip  and leaf through his hair in a soothing manner until he relaxed and fell asleep again. Jonesy simply hoped that when he woke up again this wasn't all some painful dream that never happened.  
  



End file.
